Flight planning is a process of producing a flight plan to describe a proposed aircraft flight. Several different flight plans (may also be referred to as routes) may be prepared ahead of time which may require the selection of a particular route from a list of these available routes. Each available route may be associated with a unique name, allowing the user (e.g., pilot, flight planner or the like) to make the selection from a list of such names.
One of the common ways to name a route is to incorporate the identifiers of some of the locations that the route travels through into the name. While such a naming convention may carry certain meanings to experienced users, it is not as meaningful to other users since it requires understandings of the location identifiers and their corresponding geological locations in order to interpret the meaning. It is understood that other naming conventions also have similar shortcomings.
Therein lies a need for providing additional information that further describes the available/candidate routes during this selection process.